Broken - Book Two: Trials and Tribulations
by Hissing Willows
Summary: With RiverClan liberated from Tigerstar's rule, it seems peace may be possible after all. However, the forces of nature have other ideas, and with each clan facing their share of deadly challenges, peace seems farther out of any cat's grip than ever. For once, the three struggling clans may have to put aside their differences, or risk each dying off before anyone can win the war.
1. Allegiances

**AN: We're back already! However, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update from here on out. I'll be going to a semester school at the end of January and I don't think I'll be able to be updating while I'm there.**

 **Here are the allegiances for Trials and Tribulations! This takes place about four moons after the events of the first book.**

* * *

 **TigerClan**

 **Leader:** Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws (Father of Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw.) (Seven lives)

 **Deputies:** Blackclaw- broad-shouldered, long-legged smoky black tom with a long tail

Leopardfur- dappled, golden tabby she-cat with unusual golden spots

 _ **Apprentice, Tawnypaw**_

 **Medicine Cat:** Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom

 _ **Apprentice, Leafpaw**_

 **Warriors:**

Goldenflower- sleek, pale ginger tabby she-cat (Mother of Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw.)

Stonefur- stocky, thick-furred, blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears

 _ **Apprentice, Stormpaw**_

Mistyfoot- glossy blue-gray she-cat (Mother of Perchpaw, Primrosepaw, Pikepaw, and Reedpaw.)

Longtail- pale silver tabby tom with black stripes

Beetlenose- broad-shouldered black tom (Sunfish's mate.)

Whiteclaw- black tom with one white forepaw

 _ **Apprentice, Featherpaw**_

Dawnbright- ginger-and-white she-cat

Sunfish- light golden she-cat (Mother of Vixenpaw and Grasstail.)

 _ **Apprentice, Pikepaw**_

Frogleap- brown tom with dark striped tail

Silverstream- silver-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes (Mother of Featherpaw and Stormpaw.)

Graypelt- long-haired gray tom with a darker stripe running down his back (Father of Featherpaw and Stormpaw.)

 _ **Apprentice, Perchpaw**_

Grasstail- small, brown-striped tabby tom

 _ **Apprentice, Reedpaw**_

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices:**

Tawnypaw- mottled, pale ginger she-cat

Leafpaw- dark, dappled red tortoiseshell she-cat

Featherpaw- silver-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes

Stormpaw- long-haired, dark gray tom

Perchpaw- black tom

Pikepaw- mottled dark gray tabby tom

Reedpaw- black tom

 **Queens:**

Shadepelt- very dark gray she-cat (Expecting Thornclaw's kits)

 **BrokenClan**

 **Leader:** Brokenstar- massive, very dark brown tabby tom with long, ragged fur, and a thick, bent tail (Six lives.)

 _ **Apprentice, Hollypaw**_

 **Deputy:** Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom (Father of Stumpytail and Cinderfur.)

 _ **Apprentice, Starlingpaw**_

 **Medicine Cats:** Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom

Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Cinderfur- gray tom

 _ **Apprentice, Finchpaw**_

Stumpytail- brown tom with darker stripes and a short, stumpy tail (Sorrelleap's mate.)

Blackfoot- large white tom with jet-black paws (Father of Hollypaw, Starlingpaw, and Emberpaw.)

Boulder- silver tabby tom

 _ **Apprentice, Emberpaw**_

Russetfur- small, sleek dark ginger she-cat (Mother of Hollypaw, Starlingpaw, and Emberpaw)

Wetfoot- gray tabby tom

Bristlefur- black tom with a thick, messy pelt

Rabbitwing- pale brown she-cat with a white belly

Wrenflight- brown she-cat

Ashfoot- skinny gray she-cat

Dawncloud- small, pale ginger she-cat (Mother of Finchpaw.)

Tangleburr- gray and brown she-cat

Mudclaw- wiry dark brown mottled tabby tom

Tornear- wiry, lithe gray tabby tom

Morningflower- light tortoiseshell she-cat

Ratscar-scarred dark brown tom (Darkflower's mate.)

Snowbird- pretty white she-cat

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Oakclaw- small, brown tom

Webfoot- wiry, dark gray tabby tom

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Whitethroat- black tom with white chest and paws

Gorsefur- small ginger-and-white tom

 **Apprentices:**

Hollypaw- dark ginger she-cat

Starlingpaw- white tom with black paws

Emberpaw- dark ginger tom

Finchpaw- pale ginger she-cat

 **Queens:**

Darkflower- black she-cat (Mother of Ravenkit, a black she-cat.)

Tallpoppy- long-legged, light-brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Marshkit, a light-brown tabby tom, and Pinekit, a brown tabby she-cat.)

Sorrelleap- gray and brown she-cat (Mother of Moorkit, a brown tabby tom.)

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Fireheart- battle-scarred fiery ginger tom with one eye

 **Deputy:** Skyheart- pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Yellowfang- ragged gray she-cat with a broad, flat muzzle

 _ **Apprentices, Vixenfire and Primrosepaw**_

 **Warriors:**

Sedgecreek- mottled ginger-brown tabby she-cat

Nightwhisker- long-legged black tom

Kio- small reddish tabby tom (Sawyer's mate)

Sawyer- pale ginger tabby tom (Kio's mate's)

Quip- small white she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Snowpaw**_

Nettleshade- long-legged black she-cat

Willowpelt- slender, very pale silver-gray she-cat

Runningwind- slender, light brown tabby tom (Petaldust's mate.)

Sandcloud- slender, pale ginger tabby she-cat

 _ **Apprentice, Bramblepaw**_

Dustfang- dark brown tabby tom

Magpiewing- black-and-white tom

Swiftfoot- black-and-white tom

Mossflower- slim tortoiseshell she-cat

Brightheart- ginger-and-white tabby she-cat

Cinderfrost- smoky, dark gray she-cat

Brackenfoot- long-legged golden-brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices:**

Vixenfire- thick-furred black she-cat

Snowpaw- deaf white tom

Primrosepaw- pale, creamy-brown she-cat

Bramblepaw- dark brown tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Petaldust- tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Runningwind's kits: Duskkit, a black tom, Foxkit, a pale ginger tom, and Sunkit, a ginger she-cat)

 **Elders:**

Nightfur- sickly, sleek black tom, formerly of ShadowClan

Patchpelt- old, small black-and-white tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Graypool- old, thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

Speckletail- old, pale tabby she-cat, formerly of ThunderClan (Mother of Snowpaw.)


	2. Prologue

_An agonized groan echoed across the_ dark forest clearing. The sky was dark. It was no-moon and no stars shone upon the earth, blocked by a thick cover of clouds. Two cats crouched in the shadows under the thick holly bushes. One writhed on the ground in pain, jaws gaping and tail lashing. The stench of illness and death bathed the air as the second cat raised himself to his paws and bowed his head. He had been a medicine cat for many long moons, and had the help of the other, but he could now only watch helplessly as the illness claimed yet another one of his leader's lives. He knew no herb that could soothe the pain in the ill cats' bodies, no seed or flower that could stop the chills or the fevers. The cat who had sworn his life to protect and heal was now useless.

The tom's patchy fur bristled as his leader convulsed painfully again before falling back into his nest, lying still. The medicine cat sniffed his leader's flank, heart racing. There was still breath in his body, but it was labored and shallow. At least the illness had not ripped away a third life- not yet, at least.

A screech ripped through the woods. This was no cat's yowl, but the call of a hungered owl. The cat stiffened, ears pricked. Owls always were a sign of doom, stealing prey and devouring young kits who wandered too far from their mothers. He raised his eyes to the sky, praying fearfully that the owl was no ill omen. His clan did not need another trial like this one. The medicine cat's gaze searched the sky, hoping for any sign of Silverpelt, any sign that his warrior ancestors still cared. He knew it was not wholly right, the way the clans were now, but surely, StarClan could not have abandoned them altogether?

A cold wind blew through the trees, shaking the dry and brittle branches. High above, a single star shone into the den, sending a thin ray of light into the bush. Hope brimmed in the tom's chest. StarClan must still be with them, even after everything that had happened.

Shoulders sagging with relief, the cat lifted his chin, thanking StarClan silently for letting his leader live on. As he narrowed his eyes against the starlight, he heard quiet voices murmur in his mind. They whispered of glory and honor, new land and strong warriors, and of a greater clan rising from the ashes of old. The medicine cat felt joy surge through him like fire, bringing him a new sense of dedication and energy. His clan would survive.

Suddenly, a huge, dark wing swept across the ray of light, plunging the den into darkness as another shriek ripped through the air. The medicine cat shrank back and pressed his belly to the ground as the owl raked the roof of the den with its keen, sharp talons. It must have smelled the illness from his leader and swooped down, hoping for easy prey. Yet, the branches were too thick, and the owl soon lifted up and flew back into the night sky.

The medicine cat lie still as he listened to the slow beating of wings, then rose, heart racing faster than a monster on the Thunderpath. Like the owl, he found the star was gone, and dark storm clouds swathed the sky once more. In its place was only darkness. Dread creeped up the medicine cat's spine like ants as he shivered.

"Did you hear that?" a tom called, voice tight with fear and alarm. The medicine cat crawled out from under the bush and padded into the clearing, knowing his clan would be distressed after the fierce bird had descended upon the camp so rashly. Warriors, queens, and apprentices who were strong enough to leave their nests were crouched throughout the camp, eyes wide with fear. He waited for a moment as he heard their anxious whispers.

"What's an owl doing here?" hissed a lean tabby, his eyes glinting in the darkness.

"They never come so close to the camp," a senior warrior whispered.

"Did it snatch any kits?" demanded another, bristling as he sat up.

"Not this time," a dark gray-and-brown queen replied. Two of her kits had been lost to the sickness, and her voice was dull with pain. "But it could come back. It smells our weakness."

"You'd think the stench of death would keep it away." Two more warriors padded into camp, tails low. Their paws were caked with mud from burying a clanmate. There were more graves yet to dig, but they could go on no more on this night. "How's our leader?"

"We aren't sure," a mottled tom replied, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Where's the medicine cats?" The queen demanded. "Surely they can help him."

Taking a deep breath, the medicine cat forced his fur to lie flat as he padded fully into the clearing.

"Was the owl an omen?" The queen meowed anxiously, and the mottled tom nodded, as though he wanted to know the same.

Shifting his paws, the tom avoided directly replying. "StarClan has spoken," he said. "Did you see the single star that was here for a moment?"

A few cats nodded, eyes widening with hope. "What did it mean?"

"Will our leader live?"

"Will the sickness end?"

The medicine cat hesitated. "There is only so much strength StarClan can give," answered the medicine cat. "But our ancestors have yet to forget us entirely." He tried to push the memory of the owl plunging the den into darkness out of his mind. "The star brings hope."

A young warrior crept forward. "Will rain come?" she asked. "Rain may help cleanse the camp."

"They didn't speak of rain," he said, before quickly going on. "But of a great new dawn for our clan. In the starlight, I was shown the future of our clan, and it will be glorious!"

"Then we'll survive?" the queen pressed.

"We'll do more than survive," The medicine cat assured her, before addressing the entire clan again. "Our clan will rule the forest!"

Cats murmured and purred with relief, pressing against one another as they revelled in their new sense of survival. If StarClan had spoken it, it must be true.

The medicine cat turned away, not partaking in celebration. He knew the owl was an omen as well– an omen that his clan would pay the greatest price for their great destiny.


	3. Chapter 1

_Wind ruffled the mottled ginger she-cat's_ fur, and she narrowed her eyes against the cool breeze. She sighed and lowered down into a crouch, blinking blearily.

"Tawnypaw?"

The young apprentice glanced up at her guard, Rabbitwing. The brown-and-white she-cat was padding towards her, tail flicking. She had been relieved by Blackfoot for a moment, who Tawnypaw much disliked. Blackfoot was cruel and snarled at her whenever he got the chance, but Rabbitwing was sympathetic towards her situation and often struck up conversation with her.

The past four moons had been utterly bleak, and Tawnypaw felt more like she was in a constant state of _nothingness_ than anything else. She had been captured at only three moons old during a BrokenClan raid, and she had been trapped here ever since. Her father, Tigerstar, had tried only once to take her back- but it had been in a battle against the _main_ camp, in the pines, not the moor camp. Since then, there had been only occasional border skirmishes, but not much else in the means of rescuing her. She was now nearly the same size as Emberpaw, the only apprentice in the moor camp, but she had not trained properly in four moons. She'd been allowed to stretch her legs once or twice a day, but always with a moor-born guard, usually Rabbitwing. They were nearly twice as fast as any other clan cat, and Tawnypaw knew she'd have no chance of escaping them.

Though, she wasn't all too sure she _wanted_ to escape. Tawnypaw had felt a whirlwind of emotions- sadness, bitterness, acceptance, and then anger all over again. On one hand, she constantly wondered over _why_ Tigerstar had never tried to save her.

On the other, TigerClan seemed like a distant, foggy memory. She could remember the trees, shapes and pelts of former clanmates, but most names were far from memory. She could remember her mother and father, her brother, of course, and a pawful of other cats, but aside from them, most was long forgotten. And so Tawnypaw could not help but wonder if life there was any better. After all, she'd spent more than half her life here, even if she was prisoner.

"Tawnypaw."

The ginger she-cat blinked at looked up into Rabbitwing's eyes as Blackfoot stalked away, lip curling. "Yes?"

"Come on," the warrior gave her a half-hearted smile. "Time to go out." She whisked her tail towards the camp exit.

Tawnypaw rose and arched her back for a moment, stretching. "Okay."

The moorland camp honestly wasn't so bad, especially compared to the main camp. She had barely been there for a few hours, but it reeked of pine sap and rotting wood, and she hated it. Here, the soft scents of lavender and heather mingled on the breeze, and the earth was soft and grassy, not boggy or squelchy under her paws.

It pained her a little that she could hardly remember the scents of TigerClan.

They padded outside of camp, and Tawnypaw sighed a little. This routine had grown tired, and yet, it was the only little time of freedom she got.

"Have I ever shown you the Outlook Rock?" Rabbitwing asked suddenly, whiskers twitching.

Tawnypaw shook her head. _I don't really care._

"Well, then let's go this way. You can see everything from there." Rabbitwing turned away from their usual course, which would've led them along the gorge and around the back of the moorland territory. This time, she went further uphill.

They walked on in silence.

As they went uphill, Tawnypaw spotted an outcrop of rocks, one larger and greater than the Tallrock in camp, where announcements were made. She wasn't sure if it was bigger than TigerClan's Highrock.

Rabbitwing led her around the back of the stone before she climbed easily up and sat on the ledge of the large stone. Tawnypaw scrambled up and sat, eyes widening.

Rabbitwing was right. She _could_ see everything. If she turned to her right, she could see TigerClan land, past the gorge. The river looked more like a stream from way back here, and just beyond it, she could see the thick forest of oak. Her heart ached a bit, but she was a little surprised to find that the ache was dull, and not quite longing. She turned away.

"Tell me what you see," Rabbitwing told her. "Back in- well, before BrokenClan, apprentices used to test their observation skills from here."

 _Before BrokenClan…?_ Tawnypaw gave her an odd look. _What's that supposed to mean?_ She shook her head slightly and stared straight ahead. _Odd._ "Well…" after a moment, she just began to list whatever she could spot. "There's a twoleg with its dog walking by the Thunderpath. One of the pine camp's patrols is on the other side, but it hasn't noticed them. Er…" She shifted her gaze away from the pine forest and scanned the moor. "Two young rabbits are leaving their burrow… it looks like their mother is with them."

Rabbitwing nodded, and gave Tawnypaw a brief smile. "That's good for your first time."

 _My first_? Rabbitwing's tone seemed to imply there would be _more_ times. "Thanks, I guess." Tawnypaw's gaze shifted once more towards the forest, but she quickly looked away again. The ache was hardly there.

"Come on," Rabbitwing stood again. "Let's go try to catch those rabbits, shall we?"

Tawnypaw furrowed her brow before following the warrior off the stone. "Is that allowed?"

"It is today," Rabbitwing called over her shoulder, and for some reason, that did nothing to comfort Tawnypaw.

They headed back down the slope, and despite her misgivings, Tawnypaw felt a little thrill of excitement as they neared the rabbits. She could hardly remember the last time she had hunted.

"I'll sneak around and cut off their burrow," Rabbitwing started, flicking her tail towards the three rabbits, who were slowly moving farther and farther away from their nest. "And you wait here until I give you a signal. When I do, chase them towards me. I'll hide right behind that thicket of heather."

Tawnypaw nodded, eyes narrowing as she faced the rabbits. "Alright."

Rabbitwing went off, veering away so as to not startle the wandering rodents as she circled towards their set. Tawnypaw crouched down low, pressing her belly to the soft grass. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought. _I'm providing for the clan that kidnapped me, when I have no clue how to catch a rabbit._

It felt like ages before she spotted the heather quivering as Rabbitwing fell into position. After another moment, she nodded at Tawnypaw.

The ginger apprentice shot forward, letting out a wild yowl as she raced towards the rabbits. Three pairs of ears shot yo before they whipped around and bounded towards their den as quickly as they could. Tawnypaw continued racing after them, paws flying across the earth.

When they were hardly more than a whisker-length away, Rabbitwing burst from the heather, snarling like a hungry badger. One, the adult, was quick enough to shoot past her paws and scramble into the burrow, but her offspring was not so lucky. Both slammed their paws into the ground and spun around, squealing as Tawnypaw leaped, snatching one and rolling head-over-paws as she fought for control of the squirming, kicking prey. Quickly, she regained her footing and bit sharply into the rabbit's neck, holding it until it shuddered and went still.

Tawnypaw felt a rush of pride at the kill. Even after four moons, she could still hunt. She glanced up at Rabbitwing, who was holding the other in her jaws. The warrior dropped the rabbit and gave Tawnypaw a nod. "Well done," she praised. "You'd make a fine hunter."

Tawnypaw blinked gratefully before picking up the young rabbit. It hung heavy and limp from her jaws as she trotted after Rabbitwing. It was clearly fat on Greenleaf's bountiful grasses and flowers. _If only Bramblepaw could see this!_ she thought with a pang of longing. _I wonder how his training is going. I wonder if he's still bigger than I am._

Tawnypaw cast another forlorn glance towards the gorge. _I wonder if he misses me._

* * *

Hours after their short trip, Tawnypaw was again lying just outside the hole that remained her prison, eyes narrowed to slits as she rested.

Rabbitwing had gone away for a moment, but it was of no matter. It wasn't like Tawnypaw was going to be running off any time soon.

She raised her head as Rabbitwing padded towards her with Clawface at her side. _What's he doing here?_ She wondered. _I thought he usually stayed in the main camp._

"Do you remember Clawface?" Rabbitwing asked, flicking her tail at the tom. From the frown on her face, Tawnypaw could tell she wasn't fond of the BrokenClan deputy.

Tawnypaw nodded silently.

"Thank you, Rabbitwing," Clawface said. "You may leave."

The warrior shot a glare at him before turning around and padding away. _I wonder why she hates him so much,_ Tawnypaw thought, frowning. _They're clanmates._

"Tawnypaw," Clawface drawled, his raspy voice dragging out the syllables. A long, thin scar stretched across his throat, and it seemed to have affected his speech. "Rabbitwing tells me you were quite successful today."

"What, was I being assessed or something?" Tawnypaw retorted sarcastically, ears twitching. "Was Brokenstar planning on making me a warrior and didn't let me know?"

Clawface ignored the jab. "Brokenstar is willing to extend a… compromise to your situation." He smiled, and she shifted uncomfortably. "Since you've been such a _cooperative_ guest, he's willing to give you a limited apprenticeship in BrokenClan. Should you prove your loyalty, he will make you a full BrokenClan cat."

Tawnypaw stared up at him in shock. _Brokenstar… what? An apprentice of BrokenClan?_

"Well?" Clawface demanded.

 _I don't know what to do!_ Tawnypaw paused before speaking. "C-can I think about it?"

Clawface snorted. "Fine. Just remember, it's either this or stay a prisoner." He whipped around. "Don't keep me waiting." The brown tom headed towards the fresh-kill pile across camp and snatched a plump rabbit- in fact, Tawnypaw recognized it as the one Rabbitwing had killed earlier.

She turned away and stared hard at her paws.

 _What do I do?_ She thought. _It should be simple… I'm a TigerClan cat. My_ father _is Tigerstar. I can't betray him! Not him or Goldenflower or Bramblepaw…_

 _But…_

 _I haven't seen any of them in moons. I haven't seen_ any _of TigerClan in moons. Like it or not, BrokenClan is my home now. I don't really have a choice._ Tawnypaw frowned, closing her eyes.

 _I can be an apprentice again. I can earn their trust, and someday… someday I can escape. Meanwhile, I can get stronger. I'll hunt and fight and I'll become a warrior… but someday I'll go home._

Tawnypaw opened her eyes, furrowing her brow in determination. _Then it's decided._

She rose to her paws, and started after Clawface. "Clawface!" she called, and a few cars rose from where they had been sitting, as though about to force her back into her hole. "I accept your offer."

The tom looked up from his meal and swiped his tongue over his lips. "A wise choice," he meowed, standing. "Then I'll make the announcement immediately." The battle-scarred deputy threw back his head and let out a yowl. "Cats of BrokenClan!"

The cats in camp seemed to start, clearly not expecting any announcements, before gathering around the two cats.

"Brokenstar has decided to allow this cat to join our ranks as an apprentice," Clawface began. "Unfortunately, Brokenstar is… _preoccupied_ at the moment, so I will be giving this ceremony."

Tawnypaw narrowed her eyes. Clawface's expression was guarded for a moment before any sign of it vanished. _He's hiding something,_ she thought. _But what?_

"However, until we can be certain this apprentice will be truly loyal to Brokenstar, she will still remain under close supervision." Clawface's eyes sought out something within the gathered clan. "Rabbitwing," he purred darkly. "Since you've been serving as Tawnypaw's main guard these past moons, you will also be her mentor."

Tawnypaw's heart leaped. _That makes everything easier. Rabbitwing likes me. I can convince her to-_

"But, this means you will be held accountable if, say, anything is to happen to her." Clawface smiled his weasley smile again. "So, if she is to _disappear,_ there will be severe consequences for you."

Tawnypaw swallowed, and glanced over her shoulder at the warrior. Rabbitwing's eyes were wide as she was perfectly still. The she-cat glanced at her pleadingly. ' _Don't try anything,'_ she seemed to be thinking. ' _Please.'_

Tawnypaw stared back at Clawface, filled with a new sense of dread. If she pulled anything, Rabbitwing would pay the price for it.

 _I can't see her get hurt for me._ Tawnypaw almost hung her head in defeat. She gritted her teeth before turning her gaze back to Clawface. _I won't let him think he's won. I can deal with this. I can still get away eventually._

Clawface stared back evenly before flicking his tail. "Then this meeting is dismissed. Welcome to BrokenClan."


End file.
